Blast From The Past
by blood-raven49
Summary: What happens when Zim looks back into his past? Adn who is this mysterious visitor from beyond the stars? All Zim wants is the answers.


Blast From the Past  
  
This is my first Zim Fan Fic, so if its bad I'm sorry. I haven't had much experience. Email me and tell me what you think! My email is elven_beauty72@yahoo.com  
  
Chap. 1 Why bother?  
  
(Starts out with Zim laying down in his lab, apparently having nothing to do, Gir is heard somewhere in the background saying whats this do? Whats that do??, Zim appears not to notice. He seems to pondering something while watching the screen. Screen shows Zim being tortured by kids in school like in room with a moose. This time, however, he is concentrating on his height.)  
  
Zim: Why can no one realize my superiority instead of noticing my size? All my life, I have been judged by my size. Even in training I was tormented. One day they will recognize my greatness.   
  
(Zim has a flash back of all the times someone commented on his height. Shows Tak tripping him in some kind of hall)  
  
Tak: Oh, I'm sorry Zim, I didn't even see you there. Maybe because your so SMALL! (laughter comes from a group of popular looking Irkens. Cut to Zim in some kind of cafeteria. He sits next to a small red and purple, causing them to get up and move.)  
  
Red: Come on purple, lets get away from him before we catch his shortness. (More laughter. Cut to the nightmare begins with the tallests telling Zim how very small he is. Cut back to lab close up of Zim.)  
  
Zim: They all treated me like some HORRIBLE FILTHY DOG MONSTER.(He thought for a minute) Except, for her. (Gir is heard, he enters the lab covered in honey and chicken feathers.)  
  
Gir: I'm a CHICKEN!! EHEHE! LOOK MASTER!! (Gir has a happy smile on his face. Zim just stares.)  
  
Zim: So you are. Well Gir, I'm going to take a break. Guard the base.  
  
Gir: (salutes) YES SIR!!  
  
( Zim walks out to the park. He sits on a bench. He had been thinking more and more about his past, even though it was painful. It was beginning to turn dark, the stars shone faintly in the sky. Zim gazed up at them, as he did almost every night. He starts to fall into an uneasy sleep, not caring whether the humans saw him or not. Cut to Irk, a small Zim is running to catch up to a bus.)  
  
Zim: WAIT!!!! I MUST RIDE!! HEY!! HEY! HEY!!! ( The bus continues on. Zim just sits on a curb, with a sad look on his face. Kids were pointing and laughing through the windows of the bus.)  
  
Zim: Guess its garbage duty again. This is the 3rd time I've been tardy this week.( Zim doesn't move however.) I might as well not go.  
  
Chap. 2 Her  
  
( Cut to an apartment, inside we see sevrel Irkens running for the bus. Cut to a room that has a sign that says "Ari, trainee #444.Cut inside the room.An alarm clock showed 8:10. The alarm sounded violently. We see a gloved hand move over to the snooze button and hit it. Two blue eyes gaze at the time. )  
  
Ari: Oh no! Not again! Any other day I wouldn't care about being later, but today is the trip to Devastis!  
  
(Ari struggles out of her pajamas covered with the Irken symbol. She kicks off her fuzzy green slippers and throws on her black boots. She quickly puts on her invader uniform plus a black trench coat. She also puts on a black choker necklace.)  
  
Ari: I think that's everything, maybe if I run I can make it. (Cut to inside the bus we saw earlier. A young Tenn and Tak. They sit impatiently, overhearing meaningless gossip of irken boys and whatever.)  
  
Tak: I can't belive her, today is the most important field trip ever, of all days to be late, why did she pick this one?  
  
Tenn: Oh you know Ari, she'll find a way to get there. Besides I will give us more time to talk about that short kid. I think his name is Zip or something.  
  
Tak: You know she hates it when we talk bad about him. She turns all red and says shut up.  
  
Tenn: I know but what Ari doesn't know won't hurt her. I think she likes him, even though whenever I bring it up she threatens me. She could have anyone, even that hottie Zix! So why pick the shortest stupidest Irken when you can have one of the tallest smartest and good looking ones?!?!  
  
Tak: Oh please, that Zix is all looks and no brains. Your crush on him is almost as sickening as Ari's crush on Zim. Now you know I HATE talking about this kind of stuff so kindly shut up.  
  
Tenn: Oh and I suppose your crush on purple isn't?  
  
(Tak growls, if the bus hadn't jolted and threw everyone out of their seats, Tenn probably would have lost a limb or two. Cut to Ari running, she sees the next bus about to depart, even though she would arrive late, she could still make it. All seemed good until she tripped and fell flat on her face. She looked up angrily.)  
  
Ari: Watch where you stick your feet pal, or lose the- Oh, hi Zim. I didn't know it was you.  
  
Zim: That's ok, I always get that. What's your story?  
  
Ari: Slept through the alarm. What about you? Same as always?  
  
Zim: yeah, someone tipped the bus driver to leave as soon as he saw me.  
  
Ari: Aww Zim, I'm sorry. Uh oh! (the other bus drives away with a few Irkens in it) That's the last bus of the day! Now how will we get there?  
  
Zim: Eh, we?  
  
Ari: of course, you think I'm just going to leave you here? Now come on, lets find a way to get to school. ( A tall handsome Irken and a few shorter uglier ones surround them. The tall Irken has blood red eyes and the same color outfit.)  
  
Zix: Well Well, look we have here. The two freaks of society. One has some eye diesese turning them blue, the other has height issues. Where are you headed?  
  
Ari: You can pick on me all you want, but leave Zim alone. And where we are going is none of your business.  
  
Zix: Well, I was going to offer you a ride to school, but since you aren't going there, I might as well leave you here. (He starts to walk off)  
  
Ari: If you must know, we are going to school. And you offering us a ride seems like something that would never happen. (Zix brings a scooter looking flying machine.)   
  
Zix: This baby won't let you down. And yes there is a catch, give me 10 monies or no ride.( Ari raises an eyebrow then hesitantly gives him ten monies. She and Zim put on helmets and start it up. They fly off. Zix laughs evilly, holding a some kind of tool behind his back with a part of the scooter.)  
  
Zix: Losers.  
  
( Zim is looking quite nervous. Ari assures him constantly that they will not crash. Then, sparks come from the engine.)  
  
Ari: Crap! What's going on?? (Zim whimpers, the machine goes out of control and starts to fly on its own. They go upside down, twisting every way imaginable. They finally crash on what looks to be a school ground. (I know this is boring it'll get better) The whole school rattles on impact. The teacher had just gotten to Zim and Ari on roll call. He raised an eyebrow at the singed students walking in the class room.  
  
Teacher: Your tardy. ( Not considering their injuries from the crash he hand them both notes that say garbage duty. They take their seats, Zim in the back of the class where no one sits, and Ari by Tenn.  
  
Tenn: About time. So why are you and your BOYFRIEND late this time? ( Everyone giggles)  
  
Ari: Shut up or lose your limbs, I figure you need them so if I was you I would shut my noise tube.  
  
Some Irken in the back of class: OOOO SHES GETTING ALL DEFENSIVE!!! SHE LIKES ZIM!!OWW MY HEAD!! (The whole class joins in. Ari and Zim both look at each other, embarrassed. The teacher looked outraged. Ari has an evil look on her face.)  
  
Teacher: SILENCE!! You will all fail my class and end up on planet dirt if you cannot shut your noise tubes. ( The class immediately shut up.) That's better. Now as soon as I finish role we will leave for Devastis. (He checks off some names and turns to face the class.) Now remember, you are representing this academy, and if you mess up andmake us look bad, you will spend a millennium on planet pain! (the class cringed) Now load the buses I will meet you there in 5 minutes. Oh yeah and you must have partners so find one now.  
  
(The student cheer and pair up, Ari pairs up with Zim, surprising everyone. Tak and Tenn pair up, looking annoyed. They board the bus, seeing that Zix has about 5 partners, his usual posse of thugs. Cut to Zim and Ari.)  
  
Zim: Um thanks for being my partner, and you didn't have to trail me along to school, if it wasn't for me you would have gotten there on time.  
  
Ari: Ah, your welcome Zim. Don't sweat it, I'm always late. (She smiles, Zim gives her a faint smile then a bigger one. Tak and Tenn sit a few seats back form them on the other side.)  
  
Tak: That makes me sick.  
  
Tenn: you said it, Ari is crazy. She should have been with us. Shes just horrible.  
  
Tak: I sense jealousy in your voice. Maybe because you aren't sitting with your wanna be boyfriend huh?  
  
Tenn: (growls) I'm going to rip out your squeedly spooch and use it as a trophy if you don't shut up.  
  
Tak: (laughs) awww your getting all defensive! (they carry on. After about an hour the bus arrives at Devestis. The students depart to meet their tour guide, an Irken security guard.)  
  
Chap.3 Devastis  
  
Guard: My name is Flort. You will follow me around as I tell you what each part of this training planet is for. If you wander off, you will be punished severely. Now follow me.  
  
( He walks off and drones on about each little machine they see. The students are obviously bored, except for Zix, who spray paints unmentionable words on various dumpsters and signs. He gave the can to one of his friends to frame him for it, which resulted in his capture and departure from the planet. Ari is very bored, while Zim is very excited, apparently the only one who is.)  
  
Zim: WOW!!! I can't WAIT to train here!! Hey whats that building over there?   
  
( Flort looks annoyed)  
  
Flort: That building is off limits to anyone but the Tallests and their workers. Anyone who trespasses will be punished severely. ( he seems to like that word.) ( Zim looks at it with wide eyes. Ari gets an idea.)  
  
Ari: (whispering) Zim, this is so lame, what do you say we liven things up a bit?   
  
Zim: What do you mean?  
  
Ari: Duh! Lets go to that building I'm so curious to see whats inside. (Zim's eyes get wide)  
  
Zim: But we will be punished severely!   
  
Ari: SHHH! We WILL be if you don't quit yelling now whisper and come on.( They walk off in the direction of the building. Little did they now Zix was now following them alone. They got to the huge building, and tried to figure out how to get inside. Ari searches for any possible opening)  
  
Ari: Geeze, they must really not want us to see what's inside. ( She saw two guards standing by the only entrance) If only we could get past those guards…Zim! What are you doing? (Shows Zim about to press a big red button that says SECRET ENTRANCE)  
  
Zim: I found it! (Ari looks at it with a stupid expression.)  
  
Ari: Ok…that makes sense? Well go ahead and press it then. (Zim presses it and two floating platform emerge from the floor, Zim and Ari board them, and rode up to a small door. They enter, shocked at what they see. It is the massive, not yet boarded.)  
  
Zim: WOW!!! I guess this means Operation Impending doom will begin soon! That's why we are training so hard. And all this time I thought it was because of an invasion from those slaughtering rats.  
  
Ari: What?   
  
Zim: Oh, never mind. Come on! Lets look inside! (Zim eagerly climbs in it, fascinated by the main control room.) Wow, just think Ari, maybe one day, I'll be piloting this thing, or maybe even owning it!   
  
(Ari admired the little alien for keeping his hopes and dreams alive. She didn't see any of that happening however, for the Irken race was unfortunately based on height, not skill. She had seen zim many times before in training, he was excellent, except he had the urge to blow up everything he touched . She believed being an invader was her job, and thought it would also suit Zim, but no need to spoil his dreams now. Let someone else do it. Even though she hated admitting it to others, she did like Zim, and wanted to be his partner for life.)  
  
Ari: Wow, this is impressive! (Suddenly a loud BANG is heard , Ari turned around to see Zix, smiling, standing beside an overturned garbage can. Yelling is heard from guards.)   
  
Ari: Zim, we have to get out, lets hide behind these! (They hide behind a row of stacked voot cruisers. Guards come in, but instead of searching for Zim and Ari, they grab Zix.)  
  
Zix: HEY WAIT!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DID IT!! THEY ARE!! ZIM AND ARI!! LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY BEASTS! ( He keeps ranting. Zim and Ari run out behind they guards, unnoticed. They catch up to Flort and the rest of the class. Apparently no one realized the two freaks in class were gone.)  
  
Flort: And this children, is the cafeteria, where you receive your horrible nurishment. Now then lets go-huh what on Irk??!! ( Two security guards are dragging a handcuffed Zix with them.)  
  
Guard 1: It seems this young man just couldn't contain his curiousity. We found him in the massives hanger. He will be imprisoned on Meekrob.  
  
Zix: Don't you think thats a little harsh?  
  
Guard 2: Nope. Now come along. We have stuff to do. (They carry Zix off to a ship that looks like a police car.)  
  
Zix: This isn't the last of me! I'll get back at you one day, I'll get back at you all, the tallests, the armada, and especially Zim and Ari, the little rats who framed me. One day I will rule this empire and I will rule it right-(Zix is shoved into the car. The class laughs, except for Zim and Ari, who look quite nervous.)  
  
Chap. 4 Impending doom  
  
( We see a gathering similar to the one in the nightmare begins. The tallests (yes red and purple are tallest then) are assigning invaders to their planets, when all of a sudden, BOOM, a laser fires into the stadium(or whatever) And takes out a few soldiers. We see Zim in a familiar robot destroying his own planet. Finally, after millions of shots from various voot runners, Zim's robot is down. Soldiers drag Zim to the stadium thing. Ari watches in shock while everyone else laughs and torments him.)  
  
Red: WHAT do you think you were doing Zim? You were still on your own planet for God's sake! Are you that stupid? (everyone laughs, Ari cries, Zim looks humiliated. Ari decides se can't take it anymore. She runs on the platform.)  
  
Purple: HEY! Your not supposed to be on here. Get off.   
  
Ari: Please my tallests, I beg you, don't banish him. Or banish me with him. Please? I'll do anything.  
  
Red: Hmmm, you would be willing to be banished with him? But why?   
  
Ari: Because I..I…I care for him. ( The crowd looks shocked, especially Tak and Tenn.)  
  
Tenn: I KNEW IT!!!   
  
  
  
Tak: that's just……horrible.   
  
Purple: Well I'm sorry, but he will be banished to Food Courtia. ( The guards take Zim away. Ari cries. Zim looks back at her with sad eyes as he is taken away.)  
  
Ari: I'll see you again Zim, I promise! ( She runs off to her voot cruiser and flies off, not wanting anything to do with impending doom now. Not really paying attention, she doesn't notice a fleet of twisted looking voot cruisers following her.)   
  
Ari: I can't belive this, I'm never returning, I'll rescue Zim, and we will live together on some other planet. Huh whats that? ( She looks behind her to see the fleet.) Oh no, they must be coming after me, well they won't catch me and make me go back to work, not after what they did to Zim.(She turns it to overdrive, knocking a few of the cruisers away.  
  
They surround her, she tries to escape but is knocked out of her cruiser, and captured. She is unconscious. They carry her to a large ship, somewhat like the massive. They arrive and throw her in, then waking up, Ari sees Zix, standing right over her.)  
  
Zix: I knew you'd be here.  
  
Ari: How'd you know that? Your weird. Is stalking a favorite past time of yours? Why me? Oh, your still mad about that one thing. Well your stupid and mean so let me go. And why am I even here? And why is their cheese on the ceiling?  
  
Zix: You talk too much. Now my little blue eyed beauty, to answer your questions, yes I'm still made about that one THING, yes I like to stalk people, and you're here because I'm getting my revenge on you.   
  
Ari: What about the cheese?  
  
Zix: What? Oh, never mind that. You don't want to know what happened there.  
  
Ari: Oh ok.  
  
Zix: Now quit distracting me. I have plans to do.  
  
Ari: Plans to do? That made sense?  
  
Zix: AGH never mind. You (Zix points to a short, green eyed Irken who resembled Bob the service drone.) Tie her up.   
  
Irken: Yes my master, and my name is Bim. I have the pet turkey, remember?  
  
Zix: Yeah whatever.   
  
Ari: What exactly is your plan?  
  
Zix: Ok, I'll tell you. I have gathered up an army of rebels against the Irken empire, after I convinced them that I was against the tallests as much as they were, they joined me. Now I will show them galactic conquest, I will takeover all the planets and overthrow the tallests and become leader. Height will no longer matter, because I will choose the best soldiers depending on my expectations. All will bow to me, including you and that rat Zim, after I kill you.  
  
Ari: How can we bow to you after we're dead? You have a real problem with your common sense.  
  
Zix: (moves closer to Ari) YOU DARE INSULT MY SPEECH??!?! Now you will pay even worse than I was going to make you pay.  
  
(Ari looks annoyed at Zix's speech issues. Zix finally walks off. Ari turns to Bim. Hes petting a rather obese turkey.)  
  
Ari: So, how did you get in this mess? And whered you get that turkey? Its really fat. ( the turkey looks at herwith big sad eyes.)  
  
Bim: Aww, Pokey isn't fat, shes just big boned. And I got her from a smuggler. He was trying to sell illegal test subjects. He fed Pokey two tons of mashed potatoes to see if she would explode. Luckily I saved her. ( Shows Bim looking rather heroic.)   
  
Ari: Ummm….that's…very….touching…yeah. You didn't answer my first question. Why are you here?  
  
Bim: Oh, I was just flying through space on Pokey, when they captured me and made me their slave.(he smiles a grin from ear to ear)  
  
Ari : ….. and you happy about this? (she raises an eyebrow)  
  
Bim: As long as I have Pokey, I'll always be happy. Shes my best friend and true love. (the turkey makes a low gobble) I love you too, Pokey.  
  
Ari: Ok, get the heck away from me..  
  
Bim: I get that a lot.  
  
Ari: I see why.  
  
Fluffy: Gobble.  
  
Bim: No, shes not insulting your weight again, dearest. And your food is in themes hall.(Pokey waddles away barely keeping up her weight on her small legs.)  
  
Ari: Your just weird.  
  
Bim: Aww I get that a lot too. Well I have to tie you up.(Ari closes her eyes and gets an evil grin. OW MY HEAD HURTS!!(picks up rope)  
  
Ari (Ari looks at him normally now) I have an idea. Why don't we escape together? And Pokey, too.  
  
Bim: Ya know, that sounds pretty tasty.  
  
Ari: Yeah…well we can all escape and stop Zix from taking over the universe. Hows that sound?  
  
Bim: Like a plan! (They both (and a very full Pokey) secretly sneak down to the emergency escape pods. )  
  
Ari: So, where are you going to go after this?  
  
Bim: I dunno, where are you going? ( An angry Zix calls out WHERE IS SHE?? I KNEW THAT IDIOT BIM WOULD SCREW THIS UP!!) Uh oh, you better go, I'll distract him.  
  
Ari: Ok, I'll be going to Food Courtia to rescue Zim. How far are we away from there?  
  
Bim: About two months.  
  
Ari: WHAT?? NO! Oh well I suppose I should start now. I'll cya later?  
  
Bim: Yeah sure. Say bye Pokey. (Pokey gobbles. Ari shakes her head then starts off in a voot cruiser. Bim waves bye. Cut back to Zim sleeping on the park bench. He wakes up to see Gir, smiling down at him.)  
  
Chap. 5 Ready to Roll  
  
Gir: I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU!!! ( Zim stares. He just had the most informal dream ever.Althought it was kind of strange, especially the part with the turkey guy. He now knew that Ari had gone to Food Courtia to get him, found out he was assigned to Earth, and was perhaps on her way there. I promise I'll see you again Zim! Kept racing through his mind. He ran home, Gir trailing behind him. Cut to Zim's lab.)  
  
Zim: Computer, tell me all you know about Invader Ari.  
  
Computer: Shes the only Irken with blue eyes and her height is..  
  
Zim: Not that! I mean tell me her location.  
  
Computer: 3 miles above the atmosphere of Earth. Her arrival time should be 3 hours.  
  
Zim: I knew it! I knew she would keep her promise! But how could I have dreamed all that? I was never on Zix's ship. How could I know? Oh well. (Zim gets up and slips on some brown looking liquid and falls) GIR!! WHAT IS THIS??  
  
Gir: (comes in shaking and very hyper) COFFEE!!!! ITS GREAT!! NOW IM HAPPY!! ARENT YOU HAPPY? HUH? HUH ? HUH? !(Zim screams and runs. Cut to Dib's house. Dib is sitting on the couch; Gaz is eating popcorn watching a vampire show.)  
  
Dib: I hate the weekends. I'm not near Zim as much to study him, and if I go to his house, something horrible will happen to me.  
  
Gaz: And you think that would be bad?  
  
Dib: (has a sour look and folds his arms. He hears a beeping coming from his room.) My alien tracking device! Its going off! That means another alien must be entering the atmosphere, or Zim coming back from somewhere. I have to check it out. ( Dib searches through his files and sees that in 3 hours, another alien, of what species is not known, will be landing on Earth. ) Not another one! Now people will think I'm twice as crazy for pointing out the TWO aliens in class. Little did Dib know, there would be far more than two freaks in the class.  
  
( We see Ari's ship, but we are barely able to see her face.)  
  
Ari: I'm coming Zim, I told you I would keep my promise. ( She lands in an open field. She gets out and walks off toward Zim's house, while Zim is running to greet her at her landing spot. He looked through the ship, but saw no sign of her. He walked home, very disappointed. Dib suddenly popped up in front of him.)  
  
Dib: Hey Zim! Where's your little friend?  
  
Zim (very angry) THERE IS NO FRIEND (he thought for a minute, he needed to protect Ari) I was simply coming home from an outing.  
  
Dib: In outer space?  
  
Zim: Yes. I needed, um, cheese, from the umm MOON yes the moon, moon cheese is quite tasty.  
  
Dib: Yeah, right. That's about as believable as me saying you're an alien….wait…  
  
Zim: Yeah, well I must get the cheese home right away before it umm gets cold. (Zim runs, Dib follows. Zim enters the house, surprised to see no one there. He sits on the couch, looking quite sad, when there was a knock on the door. Zim opens it to see a hooded figure.)  
  
Zim: Ari, is that you?  
  
Ari: Yes, but we can't talk here, come on, lets go down to your lab. ( Ari drags Zim down and they go down the trash can together. As soon as the arrive, Ari takes off her cloak, she is even more beautiful now, her unique blue eyes glistening under the light. Zim is stunned by her beauty, she was pretty before, but now she we can. I already was a goddess. Zim noticed some drool on his face and got it together. We all know Zim isn't one for showing his emotions.)  
  
Zim: I knew you would keep your promise. ( he smiles big, Ari returns the smile.)  
  
Ari: I told you so. I've missed you so much. ( She hugs Zim, he looks surprised and slightly sick for a moment, then returns the hug.) Now there's something important I have to tell you. Zix has taken over all the planets the empire hadn't conquered, and this is last one left. We have to fight him, because if we save this planet, and gather a lare enough army, we could be able to defeat him. If he wins, he will ruin the empire, andmake us all slaves. That's why its imperative that we get as many allies as sent anonymous transmissions to Tak, Tenn, Skoodge , Larb, and all the other major invaders. And I also called that guy with the turkey.  
  
Zim: Why?  
  
Ari: Comic relief. (They both laugh. This was the best day of their lives. They finally were working together again. Dib was on the ceiling, attached by this weird hook thing. He suddenly crashes to the floor.)  
  
Dib: Umm, Hi! (Zim looks at him with a look of pure hate, he had just witnessed Zim, the almighty invader, hugging a girl. If Ari hadn't been there, Dib probably would have been decapitated.)  
  
Ari: Zim, don't you see, as much as we hate to admit it, we need his help. He already knows about the plan. Don't you?  
  
Dib: Yeah, and as much as I hate you, I guess I have to help because this other guy seems worse than you, Zim. I'm not going to just sit back and watch this happen. I'll try to get some agents to give me the right supplies.  
  
Zim: Don't be foolish, that human garbage would never stand up to an Irken ship. We will supply you with all you need.  
  
Dib: Why are you using we now? Are you like in love with her or something? ( Zim turns away. Ari just laughs.)   
  
Zim: That's beside the point, just tell me, will you help us? ( Zim holds out his hand for a handshake(weird!), Dib hesitates, then shakes it, this time no bologna D.N.A was injected. It was settled. They had approximately 6 days to prepare. The next day, in class, Tak, Tenn, Skoodge, and Bim were all in Mrs. Bitters class. No one but Dib seemed to notice the sudden increase in students of the last 2 days. The scenes switch day-to-day, showing Zim and Ari building weapons and cruisers, while Dib is reporting all of this to agent Dark Booty. It finally shows day 5. Everyone is gathered in Zim's lab.)  
  
Ari: Now, this is the most important mission you will ever have. We must stop Zix from destroying the empire.  
  
Bim: What do we win if we beat him?  
  
Ari: Um…. I'll give you a cookie.  
  
Bim: YAY!!  
  
Tenn: Forget that, I just want to get off this stinking planet. Its just horrible.  
  
Tak: and filthy.  
  
Zim: Yes, like you. ( Tak growls. She starts at Zim, but Ari steps between them.)  
  
Ari: STOP IT!! This mission requires teamwork; we won't ever get anything done if you keep biting off each other's heads. Now then, tomorrow Zix will be dangerously close to the Earth. You all will fly around and fight off his little slaves, while me and Zim go in and capture him. It WON'T be easy, but you can't give up. Do it for me, do it for all the Irken race, do it for the cookie.  
  
All: The Cookie!!! ( they all cheer. They all have to sleep in Zim's house that night so they would all be ready for the attack the next day. The boys slept in the lab, the girls slept above in the living room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. The sun rose pink in the sky, and the alarm went off at 7:00 am, and they all got up and dressed in full battle armor. Tenn monitored the radar to see when Zix was entering the atmosphere. There they were, the best Irken invaders there was to offer, crammed in Zim's weird house, fixing to fight the battle of the century. Ari and Zim woke up earlier than the rest, and Tenn wasn't really all that awake, drooling on the controls. They sat down on the pink couch.)  
  
Chap.6 confessions  
  
Ari: Zim, theres something I want to tell you.  
  
Zim: Yeah?  
  
Ari: Well, you're the only real friend I've ever had. I mean Tenn and Tak are great, but me and you have something special. I wanted to tell you that whatever happens out there today, that I'll always be with you.  
  
Zim: Is that all?  
  
Ari: I just poured my guts out to you and you ask me if that's all?  
  
Zim: Oh, sorry. I thought I was gonna get a cookie now. And yeah, you're my best friend too.   
  
Ari: (laughs) You have a funny way of showing your emotions, but your showing the none the less. That's the Zim I remember. ( They lean closer(ACCK) but then, Tenn runs in.)  
  
Tenn: HES HERE WELL ALMOST BUT YEAH HES COMING!!! ( The rest of them get up, not exactly from sleeping, but from lazily conserving their energy. They all jump in cruisers, Dib following the slowest, not exactly knowing how to pilot it yet. Zim and Ari jump in the largest one, built for two, since they were working together. Meanwhile, onboard Zix's ship..)  
  
Zix: Prepare the fleet, now is the time for my revenge. I knew that little rat would get help, but no matter, I shall make her pay.  
  
Bob: Why didn't you just get your revenge earlier?  
  
Zix: I needed an army. Now no more stupid questions.   
  
Bob: Oh ok. ( Bob walks down the hall. Some lazy looking soldiers sit and eat doughnuts and drink POOP coffee.) Its time to go!  
  
Irken soldier: Go where?   
  
Bob: ITS TIME TO FIGHT!! ( The soldiers look dumbfounded.) WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??  
  
Vort soldier: You mean we are actually going to use the stuff we learned in training?  
  
Bob: Yes…why else would you learn it?  
  
V. Soldier: I don't know, you tell me. (Bob smacks his forehead)  
  
Bob: Just get into your cruisers and shoot at the other cruisers.  
  
Soldiers: Ok. ( They head out. Zim and Ari are right up front, leading their fleet of about 15 ships against Zix's 30. Oh well quality not quantity, thought Zim. A transmission from Zix came in.)  
  
Zix: I see you have the guts to face my (yawn) small fleet. Your not the cowards I thought you were, but your still annoying. You may now face your doom. Cya later. ( Transmission ends. Zim is enraged. He signals to attack. They charge at each other. Lasers are exchanged between all the ships. Tenn is shown. Bob rams into her ship.)  
  
Bob: Your no match for me, so why don't you go clip your toenails or whatever girls do.  
  
Tenn: Eat this! ( Tenn fires a super laser at Bob's ship. He flies backwards into Tak. She and Tenn knock him back and forth. Zim and Ari fly around Zix's massive to find a weak spot. Zim pointed to the snack storage room.)  
  
Ari: I'll go and distract the guards while you go after Zix. ( Ari gets into a separate cruiser at the back of Zim's leading ship, and blows a giant hole in the snack hold, watching the gobs of junk food flow out into space. She hops into the space, entering a long hall. She kicks some kind of can and they just stood there. Apparently they weren't too bright. She decided just to stall them with a good story she knew..)  
  
Chap. 7 The crazy story  
  
Ari: Hi there, my names Ari, may I stand here?  
  
Guard playing go fish: Yeah, sure.  
  
Ari: I like flesh eating weasels. And I like to put turkeys in chains.  
  
Guard 2: What are you crazy?  
  
Ari: Crazy? I was crazy once.. they put me in a hospital. I died there. Then they put me in a box, I loved that box, until the ants came, they drove me crazy.  
  
Guard 1: yep you are crazy. ( The other guards having heard this story smacked their heads as it goes on and on and on..)  
  
Ari: Crazy? I was crazy once…( Cut to Zim, he is sneaking toward Zix. He hears Zix talking to himself.)  
  
Zix: soon all the galaxy will be mine, along with all the cotton candy. I love that stuff…it makes me feel all tingly inside. ( Zim just looked at him weird. He snuck up behind him, and just a he was about to grab him, Zix turned and put a gun to Zim's head.)  
  
Zix: So, you take me for a fool. Do you honestly think I would sit here, unarmed, and wait to be attacked by RABID STARVING WEASELS??  
  
Zim: Um.. look over there! ( Zix looks, zim kicks the gun out of his hand. Zix turns around, angry, and jumps on Zim. They wrestle around, and while Zim is pinned, he grabs for the gun, reaches it, and knocks Zix in the head. Zim runs to the chemistry lab, figuring there would be something to stop Zix in there. For some reason there's rope on the wall, and a bucket of water labeled CATION: highly corrosive chemical. Zim figured if he could knock zix to the floor, then pour water on him, he would be screaming in pain while he tied him up and hit the self destruct button on his ship. Zix had just entered the lab. He shoved Zim into a glass cabinet, shattering it, cutting a slash in Zim's forehead. He was choking Zim, when he finally kicked Zix off of him and ran to get the water. To stall, he threw a few beakers at him, cutting his face. Zim opened the water, and poured a good gallon on him, sending him screaming in pain, but when he reached for the rope, Zix jumped at him, knocking him down. He finally punched him, and as soon as he fell back, tied him up. Now all he had to do was get to the self destruct button. He ran down the hall to see the gaurds on the floor, drooling and saying make it stop! Then he saw Ari, who was holding a gun and saying her crazy story.)  
  
Ari: Until the ants came… oh hey Zim! You already saved the galaxy?   
  
Zim: No, I still have to destroy the ship. Where's the self destruct button?  
  
Ari: Over there. ( Points to a broken button)  
  
Zim: Oh great I have to fix it too!! What did I do to deserve this? ( Zim runs over to it, and begins to look at it then works on it. Meanwhile, Zix comes around, and usues his spider legs to cut himself out of the rope. He growls angrily, looking at his destroyed lab, realizing that the rats got away. He runs down the hall. Zim is still working.)  
  
Ari: Zim! Zix is coming! HURRY UP! I don't really feel like being a slave.   
  
Zim: Ugh! ( he sweats while connecting wires. Zix is almost there, he sees Zim, and runs angrily to him, bleeding. He jumps on Zim, but Zim knocks him off. Zim gets the very last wire in the nick of time. He activated the button, knocked off Zix again, and ran, Ari followed, and so did Zix. They escaped, but Zix was pulled back by one of his guards.)  
  
Guard 1: Hey wanna hear a story?  
  
Zix: AGHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AND NO I DON'T!   
  
Guard 1: Crazy? I was crazy once.. ( he goes on and zim and Ari fly away, there is 5 second left on the clock. We hear a loud NOOO and KABANG!! Metal debris fly's out and hits Zim and Ari's cruiser, causing it to cave in and catch on fire. The others, told to guard the entrance incase of escape vehicles, saw it, and assumed the worst. Zim and Ari screamed, holding each other, while they head closer and closer to earth.)  
  
Zim: Before we die a most HORRIBLE death, I must confess that you really are my best friend and I like you.  
  
Ari: Aww, same to you. And before we burn up in a fiery explosion, I want to give you something. ( Zim looks puzzled. In all the mayhem of alarms, flashing lights, smoke, and fire, Ari kisses Zims cheek. Zim, aside from being scared to death, is shocked as well. How could anyone like me? He thought. He was the shortest invader and never really accomplished anything, and yet, this girl treated him like a tallest. Maybe he oculd actually care for someone besides himself. Seeing the Earth draw closer, he hugged her, and they both screamed at the oncoming ground. Then, everything went black. The other invaders followed. Tenn and Tak dragged them out, and Bim treated them medically. A few hours later, Zim came around. The others were standing over him, looking down.)  
  
Tenn: There's a call for you, Zim. ( Zim got up and went over to the screen. There were the tallest. They were holding their snacks, crying.)  
  
Red: Oh Zim, even though I hate your guts, I thank you for saving our beloved snacks, to think we almost lost them.  
  
Purple: Yeah, and to repay you, we will give you one thing you want. So what do you want?  
  
Zim: Hmmm…( Zim thought of a giant cookie bigger than him, fiery death cannons, a big pack of lick a stix , then he finally thought the Earth. Can I have the Earth for ym very own and be its ruler???!!  
  
(Purple and Red looked at each other, and turned around and whispered for a minute.)  
  
Purple: We don't really NEED the Earth, I mean come on, we practically own the galaxy.  
  
Red: Yeah, it'll probably end up being a dump anyways, so ok.( Turns back to Zim) Ok Zim, the Earth is yours to devastate, I mean rule. ( Zim got the biggest grin on his face.)  
  
Zim: (very fast) Ohthankyoumytallestyouarethesmartestmosthandsomestleaderseverandiwillneverforgetyouwheniruletheearth BYE! ( Zim signs off. The rest of the invaders roll their eyes and leave, one by one.)  
  
Tenn: Ok, Zim, I'm sorry for being mean to you all these years, and even though your short, your really cool.  
  
Tak: Yeah, what she said. And I think your kinda…cute. Well bye. ( Tak gags.)  
  
Bim: Eh, I don't know you but your cool. ( he has pokey on a leash. Pokey looks at gir, and gir looks at pokey, and it is love at first site. They run towards each other, and Bim crys.)  
  
Bim: POKEY!! NOO!!! POKEY!!! I LURVE YOU!!! (he crys. Tenn notices. She comes over. They look at each other, and it is love at first site.)  
  
Tenn: Hi!   
  
Bim: Hi! I like you! ( They walk off holding hands. They all say their goodbyes and leave. Ari still hasn't waken up. They all bid their farewells to her, as well, even though she was oblivious to them. She finally opens her eyes. Her head is half wrapped up. Her arm is in a cast, same as Zim. She looks like she got the tail end of the crash.)  
  
Zim: Guess what? (fast again) asarewardforsavingtheuniversewithyouofcourseigettoruletheearthandyoucanruleitwithmebecauseilurveyou..wait no..  
  
Ari: You lurve me? ( Zim looks away embaressed. She hugs him.) I eh lurve you too. (They laugh.)   
  
Zim: Are you going to stay here?  
  
Ari: Nah  
  
Zim: (sounding sad) Oh  
  
Ari: I'm building my own base down the street, this one is just not big enough for the both of us. ( They smile and hug. Dib is the only one left, sitting in a corner, watching it all.)  
  
Dib: Hey! The earth isn't yours! And stop hugging!   
  
Zim: ( comes at Dib with a turkey and paste. We hear a scream, and then the camera goes up to the top base. Gir and Pokey are sharing popcorn, watching the scary monkey show. We see a shooting star go by, and then it ends.)  
  
Hope ya liked it! I spent like 5 days on it! I know its long But its my first ever Zim Zode! Well Email me and tell me what you think! and if I should keep writing or never show my face in fan fic links again. All Invader Zim characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, not me, Ari, Bim, and pokey belong to me. 


End file.
